Luparians
Luparians are a race of Pure in the Celesti Universe. They prodominantly inhabit the desert regions of the north, Nabreus and Damascus, nicknamed the Dog Lands by other countries. They are divided into sub-categories of species; Dog, Wolf and Fox (Vulparians). General Characteristics Luparians of all types share similar characteristics, namely in their senses and visible features. Dog/Wolf/Fox tails, ears of all breeds as well as increased agility and heightened sense of smell and hearing are traits Luparians possess. They are usually noble, loyal creatures, but in the past have shown a strong dislike towards the now extinct race of Cat people - the Felisarians. Divisions Dogs and Wolves usually get along without any aggression, but hold certain distain and hatred towards Fox Pures, to the point of slaughtering them to near extinction. They even went so far as to disprove any racial connection to the foxes, dubbing them 'Vulparians', so as not to share the Luparian name. However, in recent memory, Foxes are openly accepted, and even hold power within the Dog Lands. As stated, they were at the throats of the Cat-like race of Pures, and vice versa. The Dog Lands waged wars against the cats, finally driving them to the edge of extinction without mercy. Notable Historical Figures Notable Luparian figures in the history of Celesti include: *'Emperor Seti': Infamous for his ant-Vulparian campaign, as well as his assassination leading to the Dog Lands going to war against the land of Centuri. *'General Arkantos': A passionate General in the Nabreus Army. Famous for his golden armour and legendary spear. *'Lyle Abagnale': Once member of The Order , turned leader of Nabreus. *'Bowman Abagnale': Lyle's son and successor. A more positive influence upon his country, leading it out of the darkness that the Avarian rule plunged upon them, and into ordered and properous times. Together with Myth Melodias, he revived The Order. *'Zerard Vesper': Leader of several resistance groups. Infamous for the murder of Emperor Seti, and famous for uniting and leading his country against the Avarian Empire. Died sacrificing himself to save his remaining family. *'Rise and Tide Soldane': Once leaders of Falchion's Wing, turn Ascendancy members. Rise was responsible for the death of two highly ranked villians in The Successor - General Volatar, and Drace. Tide, after his sister and uncle's deaths, takes over dual leadership of the Dog Lands. Notable Main Luparian Characters *Holt Broker - Wolf, Regression *Lyle Abagnale - Wolf, Regression *Cyrus - Wolf/Fox, Regression *Lyra Sommers - Dog, Regression *Teddie Zodian - Dog, The Successor *Faelana Haeleon - Wolf, The Successor *Vaull Gruff - Wolf, The Successor *Rise Soldane - Fox, The Successor *Tide Soldane - Fox, The Successor *Faer Al'Viamar - Fox, The Successor *Zerard Vesper - Fox, The Successor *Felix Emeris - Wolf/Avarian, Seven Wonders *Abel Lombex - Wolf, The Crowned (In the Court of the Magicians) *Chiri Little - Fox, The Crowned (In the Court of the Magicians) Trivia *The name Luparian derives from Canis lupus, the latin name for the Grey Wolf, added to the common '-arian' ending sound that all Pures share. *Out of all Pure types, Luparians are the best at hunting, and second when it comes to agility (behind Leporians) *They are most intune with Fire Rune energy, given their heated climate. Category:Races Category:Pure Types Category:All Pages